malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jade Raven/Dujek's Command Tent
Ideas *Errata *Announcements section *Current editors *Projects (internal forum redirects?) **Current **Closed *Help/handy tips **Getting started *Ideas *Useful pages directory *Patrolling section *Archived discussion One column style, complete collapsibility except announcements. Ref: Malazan_Wiki:Community_Portal ---- Hi Jade Raven, I created DCT because I felt that there was a need for a one-stop page 'This is where you get the latest news'. Whatever shape DCT (without 'the' in the title, by the way ;) ) might take... I think it is important that there is one place where those who are rushing through (... where is that dot dot dot captain of the sappers again...) can see at a glance what is 'hot' so to speak on the Wiki. Best editing tips could certainly go into a separate section although the ones on DCT were not meant to replace or even expand on the formal help section but merely collect practical tips made from personal experience. A personal side to compliment the official, formal one. Concluded topics were going to go to a dedicated archive page at some point in any case. Somewhere to collect ideas and a page detailing current staff members could stand on their own, although the discussion about ideas would dilute the impact of the project page 'proper'. Possibly create polls alongside ideas so people could just add their vote (or name) if they were in favour of an idea going forward to the projects page. However... I would very much prefer the latest announcements, ongoing current community projects and current discussion to be still on one page. We are just too small a community to support too many community pages. I think most of the current editors are pre-dominantly interested in adding Wiki content and trawling community pages, adding comments etc. simply gets in the way of that. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:09, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Feedback *A lot of hard work, Jade Raven. I like the overall lay-out and the headers are great with the dark brown background. It's great that they pick up on the colour scheme of the site. I do find the colour wash of the boxes too dominating though and would prefer a plain white background. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:27, October 11, 2015 (UTC) **I've modified one of the sections colours so you can compare them, don't forget to check the default Oasis skin too (like I did) --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ***Yes, for myself, I would definitely prefer working with the white background (in MonoBook). Everything looks fine when I look at default skin (although I never use it myself for editing). Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 06:57, October 12, 2015 (UTC) *Looks very nice!I like the heading style and the clear divisions between types of topics. Really like the colour scheme as well. Andorion new (talk) 11:29, October 11, 2015 (UTC) **Thanks, I think the colour scheme existed even before I showed up on the scene ages ago, but I formalised it here: Manual_of_Style#Theme. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) *It looks good. The only things I can think to add are: #Should the right margin style of each box match the left margin? The left has a black line delineating the box while the right doesn't. ::*Thanks, I forgot to check in the default Oasis skin (it looked fine in monobook). Changing the table width from 100% to 99% fixed the problem. BTW, you can use a hash (#) instead of typing the number out for lists like you did here. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::2. Would it make sense (and is it technically possible) to add a table of contents at the top that would only list the major headings...Announcements, Recent Editors, Current Discussions, etc. --ArchieVist (talk) 00:08, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::*Good idea, I have such a massive monitor that it only takes me two scroll wheel flicks to get to the bottom! I added some quick links at the top for all but the top two sections, this should fill the need I think. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Quick links - like them. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 06:57, October 12, 2015 (UTC) *Thanks for the feedback. I want to fix up the formatting on the show/hide buttons too in the future, but I'm not sure how to at the moment. I'll probably move onto something else first before coming back to them. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) *Love the all-white background in MonoBook :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:41, October 21, 2015 (UTC)